Soldier of the Leaves
by Jaxofdeth1
Summary: Naruto is bullied in school. When he joins the military to gain respect no one believes he will succeed. When he almost dies to save his team a blond beauty realizes her true feelings. But when his team and another are sent to join a new alliance the UNSC and trained to be the best of the best she joins the same program to follow him. M for Lemons, War and Language NaruxAnko/Ino
1. Chapter 1: Enlistment

The village of Kohona was a large city rival to the size of New York City. It had 3 schools. A private catholic school, a public school and a military academy. Everyone was required 12 years in either public or catholic school and then they could look for a job. The seniors of this year all were a close knit group. All of them were friends and all unanimously hated one person of their group. Naruto. He was a poor orphan who lost his parents in an invasion. Sure not everyone hated him with a burning passion like Sakura or Sasuke but some tolerated him like Hinata or Shikamaru. Some didn't care either way like Kiba or Lee but most hated him.

"Hey orphan why do you even come to school? Your parents killed themselves to escape you so why make us try to kill ourselves too?" Several people of the crowd murmered their agreements. The orphan kept walking on fighting back tears. He finally got to his apartment and fumbled for his keys. He pulled them out and dropped them onto the ground. When he bent over to pick them up someone kneed him in the face and ran away laughing. Naruto said nothing just taking the assualt and walked inside before locking the door behind him. He went over to the pictre of his parents and sat down across from them. "Hey mom and dad, today sucked and I spent most of the day thinking about why they can possibly hate me. I can't do this anymore. I think I am going to do it. Please don't be angry with me." He walked into his room and closed the door. He collapsed onto his bed and let his emotions out. He punched into the wall next to his bed cracking the plaster. Tears rolled down his face as he continued to punch the wall. "WHY DO THEY HATE ME?" He punched it again, "WHY?" he punched again. He kept going until he punched clear through his wall and smashed into the strut holding the sheet rock in place. He dried his tears and rolled over to face into the room. He stared at the knife he had stolen from a particular angry shop keeper. He got up from bed and walked over to it and pulled it out of its case. He looked at the pale blade in the light filtering through his window and he tested its weight. He put it to his wrist and then cried more as he drew it away from his skin and slammed it back into his case. He climbed back into his bed and rolled over to fall asleep.

He woke up the next morning and pulled himself from bed. He got into the shower and washed himself and stepped out putting on his army shirt. He ate a small bowl of rationed beans and walked out his door. When he approached school he was in a bad mood. He had been counting days and he had 12 left before he could get into the military and could leave here behind him maybe get stationed at the border or maybe in tea country. His thoughts were interrupted by the emo bastard Sasuke. He looked at Naruto's shirt and laughed.

"Like they'd ever take you!"

"Well they took your brother and then he killed your entire family cause they are weak. You are weak and you will never avenge your family so stop talking to me." Sasuke looked outraged. Naruto always took his abuse but now he was fighting back. Sasuke decided to end this here and threw a punch. Before he knew it Naruto had his arm pinned behind his back and slammed him into a locker.

"Try it again bastard and I break your arm." Naruto slammed Sasuke's face into a locker before walking away. Sasuke ran after him and punched Naruto in the back. Naruto turned back around and slammed his fist into the pale skinned boy's face sattering his nose. He didn't stop he punched him again and again and again until Sasuke collapsed and blood flowed steadily from his nose and mouth. He gave the bastard a kick in the ribs and walked to class. 'Man that felt good. Why did I wait so long.'

When Naruto arrived at his class word had spread like wildfire about Naruto beating down Sasuke. Ino and Sakura were absolutely outraged at him and they began to scream at him. Narutpo turned to them and stood up turning towards them.

"Will you to fucking bitches close your goddamn mouths? Or are they staying open like your legs whores?" Both Ino and Sakura grew wide eyed in anger and looked like they would attack him. The only thing holding them back was Shikamaru and Kiba. They both might not like Naruto but they knew he couldn't care less who he beat the shit out of. Ino and Sakura included. Iruka entered the class and say his students.

"Shikamaru, Kiba why are you holding Ino and Sakura like that?"

"Kiba and I are protecting them from getting beaten to death by Naruto."

"Oh well speaking of beating Naruto, Sarutobi-san wants to see you in his office."

"Whatever. Maybe its to congradulate me for beating the emo bastard." He walked out of the room and walked towards Sarutobi's office. When he arrived he didn't knock but just entered. He say the old man sitting at the desk and he had a signed slip.

"Naruto why is it you can never stay out of trouble, but now you move to almost killing students?"

"I have had enough of them bullying me so I will make them respect me through fear."

"Naruto, you know that today is the enlistment day correct? And we are trying a new program for recuits to finish their senior year on base?"

"Well shit sign me up then."

"Here you go present this to Danzou at the academy and get the hell out of this school."

"Don't mind if I do." Naruto grabbed the scroll and dove through the window. "Have fun fixing that old man." He ran to the academy and stood up straight as he knocked on the door to Danzou's office.

"Come in."

"Hello sir I am here to report for assignment and training."

"What specialty?"

"Special forces sir."

"Report to Kakashi. Field 7."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh and Naruto, I knew your father great soldier and he died a hero of this village. Live up to his legend."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2: The new Officer

Naruto stood in the middle of a large field filled with obstacles and the special forces barracks could be seen in the distance. He stood in line with 19 other people as they all saluted as Kakashi entered the field.

"Okay maggots most of you here will wash out and if you don't you will probably be killed in a war and forgotten. For those who don't like me you will live with the weight of your actions and deaths you caused and witnessed for the rest of your life. I warn you now that though the you have your own reasons to wish to join this unit, they are probably not good reasons. If you feel your reason isn't worth your own death then leave." As soon as the silver haired man said this 5 canidates left the field. Kakashi turned around and looked at the group. He face was covered by a mask and he wore standard woodland fatigues. "Okay. You are all report to the supply base and get your fatigues and mask. You are all trainees so you will receive a orange mask. You have 5 minutes the last one back will be dropped from training." He turned and walked to the barracks. The group looked as they watched as Naruto sprinted over the rise at the end of the field before they took off after him.

Naruto had the advantage over the rest of his class. He was very good at running and avoiding people. Naruto arrived at the supply base and quickly grabbed all his fatigues and received a bag that contained everything he would need for training. Finally he grabbed and orange mask and ran back to the field. He passed the rest of his team as they entered the building. Naruto rose over the ridge and arrived back to his spot to find Kakashi sitting there with a stop watch. 5 others rose over the ridge and then Kakashi called out for them to stop. The rest of the group arrived and he stared at them.

"Get off my field. You are no longer in special forces training report to Danzou-san for reassignment. Drop everything you just picked up and go." He turned to the last remaining 6. "Alright Maggots what are your names?"

Naruto stepped forward and Saluted. "Uzumaki Naruto Sir!"

"Inuzuka Hana"

"Rock Lee."

Hyuuga Neji."

"TenTen sir."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto heard the raven haired boy and turned to look at him. The raven haired boy smiled. "Hey Naruto."

Kakashi felt the tension in the air. He looked at the Uzumaki. 'He looks just like his father.'

"Well we are team 7. If anyone of you make it through Naruto here will be your squad leader. Now pick up your stuff and head to the barracks." They 6 followed his orders and headed to the barracks. When they entered there where10 beds an instructor room and a team leader room. Naruto entered the team leader room and put his bag down. Kakashi's voice echoed through the building.

"Fatigues and masks on from here on out. If I see you with out one you are bounced back to standard infantry!" Naruto changed into his fatigues and put on the mask. He walked into the center aisle as Kakshi had everyone line up. He walked down the line fixing the recruits' uniforms. He arrived at Naruto and was surpised. He fixed something on everyone's uniform the first day but here was Naruto with his uniform perfect. Kakashi smiled under his mask but decided to give the boy something to be happy for.

"Uzumaki you hair is past regulation length."

"Sir! Requesting permission to take the team and receive a hair cut?"

"Granted."

He looked at the team. "Okay guys lets go." Everyone followed him and then walked to the barber station. As they walked Hana, Tenten, Lee and Naruto were having a conversation while Neji and Sasuke tried to out glare each other. They arrived at the barbershop and everyone except Neji and Sasuke got their haircut.

"Hey Uchiha Hyuuga remove the access of ypour hair or Kakashi will make you shave bald!"

"Fuck you Uzumaki."

"Yeah and Hinata had a crush on you. Ha like that would ever happen."

Hinata sat up in bed from writing in her diary. She sneezed several times and concluded someone was talking about her.

'Maybe its Naruto-kun!' She thought excitedly then remembered that he hated the entire world. 'Damn it.' She thought to herself.

Sasuke joined in with his own jibe. He figured since every guy except himself liked Ino Yamanaka that Naruto did to.

"Ha that's even more likely than Yamanaka-san liking him!"

Both Hana and Tenten looked at each other. They knew about Hinata liking Naruto. "How are men so oblivious?"

"I don't know Tenten. Even my brothers dog is oblivious to the female down the street liking him!"

After Sasuke and Neji refused to get their haircut the group returned to the barracks. Kakashi looked at Neji and Sasuke and smiled under his mask.

"Uchiha and Hyuuga out front and bring a shovel." He smiled even wider this was his favorite part about being an instructor. When the trio arrived at the dirt pit in front of the barracks Kakashi turned to the two.

"Dig a hole deep enough that only your head is above ground." The two followed orders mentally cursing the fact that Naruto was right. When they both finished their holes Kakashi spoke up again. "Get in them dumb shits." Both climbed in and Kakashi pushed the dirt back into the hole so neither could exit their holes unless someone dug them out. Kakashi walked back into the barracks to return with a garden hose and a razor blade. He turned to them and smiled this time it being clearly visible through the mask.

"Since niether one of you wanted to cut your hair I will just have to shave it myself." He walked up to Sasuke and shaved his head leaving a few cuts and areas of razor irratation. He turned to Neji and repeated the prcess leaving more cuts and razor rash before butting the razor down. He then strode over to the garden hose and turned it on.

"Now since your hair is gone how about we regrow some?" Kakashi wet their heads before placing grass seed on their heads. He again wet their now bald muddy heads before giggling.

"Don't leave this hole or you are going to be kicked from the program." He walked back inside and closed the door.

Naruto watched as two of his team members sat with a visibly shivering head. He opened the door after Kakashi walked into his room. He grabbed two of his hats and two combat blankets before walking out.

He approached them before he set the hats down. HE wrapped their heads in the blankets before putting the hats on their heads. He then nodded to the two and headed back before Sasuke asked him.

"Sir why are you doing this? We treated you like shit for your entire life yet you still help us?"

Naruto stopped at the door frame and turned.

"When we are in a firefight out their it won't matter how you treated me all my life. My life could end out their so why dwell on the past. As for why I helped you, you are part of my team and I watch out for my team. I will bring you guys some breakfeast tomorrow before Kakashi wakes up."

He turned and walked into the barracks before closing the door behind him. He walked to his bed and laid down. His mind drifted to the blond beauty that he had admired for so long. 'Why do you hate me so much Ino? Why?' He rolled over before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The change of Heart

The team looked at each other and smiled. They could see the end objective and let their guard down. A masked man came out and knocked Tenten unconscious while he snapped Lee's leg and dislocated Neji's arm. Sasuke turned in time to see a knife brought up to his face before he heard a faint snap. The grip immediately falter as the masked man fell to the ground. Naruto stood behind him with a combat knife. The blunt end pointed at the man. He pulled out two zip ties and fastened one around the man's ankles and the other around his wrists. Naruto then withdrew his medical kit and went to start treating his team. Hana was already treating Neji so Naruto started on Lee. After Naruto set Lee's broken arm after knocking the man unconscious due to the lack on painkillers he broke two packs of smelling salts. He held one under Lee's nose and the other under Tenten's. Both sets pf eyes shot open at the hostile smell. Tenten looked around and saw her team members. Lee with a swollen arm wrapped in a splint, Neji with a splint, Naruto sat with Hana as he wrapped her wrist that was broken the first day of deployment in this mission. Him and Sasuke were the only ones unharmed throughout the mission. Tenten still had pains in her ribs after a rather savage firefight. The bullets smashed into her vest and bruised her ribs.

Naruto looked over his team and sighed. "The mission comes first. Sasuke give me your sidearm and any extra ammo you have. All of you any extra ammo and Lee leave that weapon here." Lee nodded as he set down his heavy machine gun. Naruto got up and handed the pistol he had to Lee. He slapped the side of the man's helmet and smiled. "Lee remember, aim small miss small."

"Yes sir.!" They all knew that one day they might have to leave a man behind to fight a rear action as the team reached the extraction. They never expected Naruto would do it though. Naruto brought his rifle up and aimed down the path. He turned and waved them off to go with an arm with his two pointer fingers extended. '_Go to the extraction.' _They all nodded and ran. They all hated leaving a an behind especially Naruto. He had been the glue that held them together since training. They had only been a team for a week and this was their first mission. They got to the LZ and radioed for a pick up. When the chopper arrived Kakashi stepped out and saw that they were missing Naruto.

"Where is Lieutenant Uzumaki?"

Sasuke looked at Kakshi nothing showing from his new blue mask. "He stayed behind to buy us time to evac the wounded sir." Then Sasuke and Hana both ran back to the woods. Lee and Neji following close behind and then Tenten turned to the chopper pilot ignoring Kakashi completely. She pulled out her pistol and pointed it at the pilot and told him her demands. "Get this piece of shit in the air and right to that treeline and look for purple smoke. She then turned to her radio.

"Sasuke when you find the LT deploy purple smoke and the pilot will come to the location or nearest possible exfil point!"

Two click were heard over the radio. '_Roger.' _Kakshi watched from his seat in the chopper as the pilot took the chopper up and Tenten looked to the door gunner. She pointed to a road full of enemy troops. "Light it up!" The gunner nodded and the sun glinted off his solar visor as the barrel of the door gun started to spin. Tiny eruptions of fire from the barrel were the only evidence to saw the gun was firing. Suddenly the line of vehicles in the column exploded and then a stack of purple smoke broke the tree line. The chopper pilot brought the large heicopter to bear and set her down just as Sasuke, Hana, Lee, and Neji all pulled a wounded Naruto in. Hana began to look him over in the chopper as the pilot made his way to the Military Hospital outside base in the main part of the village. She found three bullet wounds on his chest and another 2 in his left arm. She looked at the three in his chest and saw that one missed all organs, another fracture his rib launching bone fragments into his chest cavity and the third had clipped his stomach. She tried to stop the bleeding on the woundsa and stopped the chest bleeding as they landed on the hospital. Lee and Hana pulled Naruto out before placing him on the waiting gurney as a blond doctor and pink haired doctor began to wheel him into immediate surgery. Lee, Hana, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, and Kakashi all followed. When they arrived at the room the blond and the pink haired doctors looked up. Since they weren't on base the special forces soldiers excluding Kakashi removed their mask. Naruto's was cut off revealing a paint job of green and brown blotches.

Sakura and Ino looked up to see the raven haired boy they almost lost their friendship over. They smiled as they handed the blond on the gurney off to the surgeons and sat with the team.

"Sasuke long time no see!"

"Whatever, is our lieutenant going to be alright?"

"He should be though it looks like he got hell. What happened?"

"We were ambushed on a routine patrol and the blond held the enemy off while we evaced a group of wounded marines."

Of course that wasn't the real mission but none of them could tell the two doctors the real mission and not saying anything would lead to much unwanted prying.

"Whats his name?"

The entire team all stood up even Kakashi felt anger at the two females grow in his chest. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The two doctors had a serious face before they laughed. Kakashi stepped forward and held Hana and Tenten back with the help of Lee Neji and Sasuke.

Hana and Tenten began to scream at the two.

"WE WILL KIILL YOU NEVER DISRESPECT OUR LIETENANT! CAPTAIN HATAKE LET US GO!"

"Girls you are of Kohona's special forces battalion and you are having this much trouble refraining yourself? 50 laps around the base right now!" The two girls nodded and smiled at the light punishment. They two doctors however felt their jaws drop open.

"Sasuke-kun you really mean that Naruto made it through training and somehow made it to lead your squad?"

"Yes and if you ever disrespect him like that again I will personally cut your face off and shit down the hole. And don't fucking call me Sasuke-kun, I have a girlfriend." He turned and walked away. When he exited the hospital with the rest of the team they found a bar and entered. A lot of the hospital staff and Special forces hung out here and Sasuke sat at a bar. He ordered his usual and shot it back and asked for a refill. He felt two arms encase his chest as a head burrowed into his back. He turned to see the red haired women he so dearly loved. Tayuga. They met on base and then she was rotated to border guard while Sasuke finished training before starting to take the missions out of country with Kakashi to train the team. Today was their first mission with Naruto incharge and it was hell. He forced a smile at his girlfriend. She sensed his uncomfortableness and remembered he just got back from a high risk mission. She knew because she had level three clearance now that she had a comfy desk job.

"Sasuke-kun what happened on your mission?"

He threw back another drink before he paused pondering her question. "We achieved the mission and captured the enemy base's commander when they counter attacked. Lee and Neji were wounded. Lee had a broken leg Neji had a large gash on his arm and a dislocated shhoulder. Tenten was knocked out before Naruto smashed the base commanders head and tied him up. He ordered us to get the hell out. Everyone except me and him were fine. He had Lee leave the heavy machine gun and my pistol. We followed his orders and got to the LZ. We all ran back in to get Naruto. Tenten rook control of the chopper as everyone else ran back in. We got there and the air was filled by the sound of a massive firefight. We got to the position just as a grenade landed in the hole. Naruto flicked it back and stood up and fired the last mag out of his m-16 before drawing his pistol and mine and he started firing again. We all started firing. Lee picked up his mg and tried to fix a jam. He fixed it and started to lay down suppressing fire when another grenade flew into the hole. Naruto flicked it out and dropped down. Tenten told us to pop purple smoke when we found him so I click my radio twice and popped smoke. Naruto stood up to shoot back at the enemy again and next I heard the sound of bullets on a vest before I heard bullet on flesh. Naruto fell back and smashed onto a log. His helmet flew off and inside I saw a picture of the senior class and his parents. I turned back to him as I watched as Hana dropped her rifle and started to treat him. The enemy pushed forward and one dropped into the hole. I lifted my gun to fire but it jammed and a single shot was heard. I waited for the pain until I heard a thud and opened my eyes. I saw the man dead, a bullet hole through his helmet and I turned to see the smoking gun in Naruto's hand before he fell unconscious. Then the helicoptor landed and the door gunner lit the enemy up like a Christmas tree. Now Naruto saved my life and he lies in the hospital in a village that he took a vow to die to protect surrounded by people that hate him and he doesn't even now why they do!"

"Sasuke-kun I did some digging and found out why they do. His father, Minato, married Kushina Uzummaki. She was a refugee that served with the 107th. When they were disavowed she refused to turn over command and lead them out of the village. Later that year Minato had to lead an army to track them and he met his wife at the battle of Little Lake. He killed her but was grief stricken after and commtied suicide upon the battle field. His parents were both dishonorable. But know he fights for the village like they did and people are prepared to see him dishonor himself as well."

"He will never." Sasuke looked at the bar tender as he tapped the bar to signal a refill. The bartender poured another drink and Sasuke picked it up and walked over to the team his arm wrapped around Tayuga's waist. When they got there a shrill scream was heard through the bar. They turned to see that the leader of the village and armed forces The Hokage Sarutobi walked over to them.

"Where is Naruto?"

"In the hospital, he is in surgery and they won't let us stay in the hospital to protect him sir."

"Follow me I need to see him as well, and I will take care of this problem." The group entered the hospital and immediately met the same orderly that kicked them out of the hospital earlier.

"I though I told you dumb jarheads to sta… My apologies Hokage-sama, I did not see you there." The orderly bowed as the Hokage stood there.

"Why are these soldiers not allowed to see their commanding officer?"

"Sir they are roughty and disturb the other patients."

"The other patients would be roudy if they couldn't see the officer that saved their lives too don't you think?"

"I guess sir." He bowed to the soldiers. "My apologies. He is out of surgery and is currently talking to doctors Haruno and Yamanaka." He turned and lead the group to the room. He held the door open as the group filed into the large room. Ino and Sakura stood looking at the blond warrior as he ground his teeth in pain as redoned his uniform top. He went to reach for his comabt vest when he looked at it and sighed in disgust. "Its useless now. I will have to get a new one on base." He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out another black mask and pulled it over his face when he sensed the groups presence.

Naruto bowed at the Hokage. "Good evening sir." He rose and stood at attention with a salute.

"At ease Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he spread his legs apart to shoulder width and laced his hands together in the small of his back. "Naruto after reading the after action report from Kakashi it has been brought to my attention that you went above and beyond the call of duty by sending your wounded soldiers to extraction with your last capable soldier to guard them while you fought against all odds to buy them time to escape. For your heroic and selfless dedication to your team and counrty I am awarding you a silver star. And all of your team are to receive the purple heart. Thank you for your service and continue the good work." He smiled at the young man and surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry Naruto its just your are just like your father sometimes but so much stronger than he was. You were always like a grandson to me just like your father was a son to me. The Namikazes have long been faithful soldiers of the leaf and your father was no exception even in death." Naruto felt a tear in his eye as he remembered reading the report about his father after a breifing. He knew he loved his mother, but enough that he would take on an entire platoon to protect her? All Naruto did was nod and smile as Sarutobi pinned a silver star on his lapel. The hokage then turned and exited the room. Naruto felt 3 sets of arms then two more wrap his body. He looked at Ino and Sakura and closed his eyes as if expecting to get smacked. They sensed this and drew back blushing.

"Naruto we are sorry for how we treated you in high school. We found out about what had happened to you and why you were orphaned and poor and I felt terrible. We both did although Sakura won't admit it."

"Ino-pig! Naruto I never knew that… Naruto it just never… you were never phased by any of it so I though you just didn't care about anyone so that made me feel inferior which drove my passionate hatred. I apologize for my prior behavior and I hope you can forgive me. Although it is completely understandable if you don't." The two doctors turned to exit the room as the team all glared at them before Naruto's voice cut through the tension.

"Of course I can forgive you two. I almost died today and if I hold a grudge about every single thing in my life that I won't be able to do anything before death." He smiled at the two girls and Ino felt herself melt at his smile. She never realized it before but Naruto was hot. She smiled back at him and turned to walk out. Again his voice stopped them. "Sakura, Ino would you guys like to join us for drinks? My treat I just got my paycheck." The two girls nodded and smiled even harder.

"Thanks Naruto we will meet you guys at the bar. Which one?"

"The is the Spent Shell okay?" HE looked around the room and his team nodded as did the girls.

"Okay we will just have to go home and change first." They walked out and as soon as they were out of earshot they turned to each other.

"Sakura he is mine!"

"That's fine I like Lee-kun anyway!" The two laughed.

"Sir why did you invite them?"

"Well Sasuke the whole reason is that I think one is attractive while the other is kind of but she seems to have eyes for Lee only. Lee make sure to show Sakura a good night soldier and then go get some R and R."


	4. Chapter 4: UNSC?

Kakashi looked at the paperwork and sighed. He read the scroll and then stood up and grabbed it before walking out.

"_Kakashi Kohona has joined the UNSC today and we are to provide a team of special forces to be put in the Spartan programs. I assume that you already have a team in mind. They will no doubt be at the Spent Shell. I feel that it is time to inform the village about our Isolation for the last 50 years." _

Kakashi entered the bar to see Naruto sitting with a blonde girl on his lap. With the rest of the team all with people. Kiba who was also on leave from his team was sitting with his big sister and holding hands with Hinata. Hana had Iruka while Tenten and Neji had disappeared. Lee sat at the bar separate from the team with Sakura. Suddenly a voice was heard over the music. "OFFICER ON DECK ATTENTION!" The sound of 20 boots slapping together and the rustle of clothes as 20 sleeves brushed the side hem of vests was heard.

"At ease Team 7 step forward." Naruto and his team stepped forward. "Team 8 you as well." Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Choji and Yamato stepped forward. (**A/N Yamato is the same age as Neji, Lee, and Tenten.) **"Tommorow you three will be transferred to UNSC command.

"Sir UNSC?"

"For the last 50 years we have been living in Isolation from a military power seeking to unite Earth to travel to Space. Only Countries that had reached the Space age are allowed to join and Kohona has just been accepted. You two teams are to be sent to UNSC Artic Base to receive training and be outfitted in the Spartan 2 program. Roland will explain more. He held out his palm and the soldiers looked at the AI. They first meet him when Kakashi received him this morning.

"**The Spartan Two program is a super soldier program you will be made into killing machines."**

The teams liked the sound of this and smiled high fiving each other. Ino and Sakura knew what this meant as well. Naruto and Lee would be leaving Kohona and probably this planet. They looked at each other and nodded. They walked out of the bar and to the Hokage Tower. They knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A soft 'Enter' was heard and they opened the door. The aging Hokage looked up from his paper work and smiled. "I assume you wish for me to send you to the UNSC as well to be field medics in the Spartan program?"

"Aye sir."

"Granted, and ms. Yamanaka? Naruto will be your team leader and Sakura Shikamaru will be yours although I am switching Kiba's and Lee's place because Kiba will work better with Naruto while Lee will work better with Shikamaru."

"Aye sir." The two walked out and entered their apartment across the street. They began to pack their bags and thought back to their military training that was required to be a doctor in the Military Hospital.

Naruto awoke the next morning in his Barracks and got out of his rack. He entered the shower and quickly woke himself up with a cold shower to wash the dirt off. He reentered his room dressed in his fatigues with a black mask on and removed the sheets from his bed and folded the cot's mattress in half. He turned and got his ruck and entered the team barracks. He saw that everyone was up and noticed that instead of Lee Kiba was in the line up. He walked up to Kiba who handed him a scroll.

Naruto opened it to see the Hokage's seal and a transfer order. "Welcome to Team 7 Kiba. You are given your sisters rank of Corporal while she is promoted to Sargeant to replace Lee." He turned an eye to Hana. "There will be no cruel or unnecessary treatment or you will be busted out of this unit junderstand?"

She nodded to her Lieutenant. "Sir yes Sir."

"Okay lets get to the gates we are suppose to catch a bus that will take us to the airport."

The team then filled out and met team 8 lead by Shikamaru.

"Oy Naruto did you receive your new medic?"

"What? Hana is our medic!"

"I got a scroll with Sakura here saying that we have received a new full fledged medic. Oh look there is yours coming now."

Naruto followed his gaze to see a blond haired woman with sergeant stirpes on her sleeve. When she approached she still had her mask pulled up over her face. She handed him a scroll and he opened it. He skimmed it and found truth in Shikamaru's case. He skipped the name and hoped for dear life it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Trooper what is your name?"

"Sir Yamanaka Ino reporting for duty sir!"

"Ino take off the mask you aren't special forces."

"Sir I am Sir!"

She showed him the arm patch of a combat medic and then the Special service tattoo on her arm with a medic cross instead of a knife underneath. He looked at Sakura who also showed him a tattoo.

"Okay then sarge lets move out." As Naruto said this two busses pulled up and the teams loaded on before they arrived at the airport.

Chief petty officer Mendez sat in his office as Doctor Halsey talked about her new Spartan Program again.

"Mendez arer you listening? I said Kohona is sending two teams of 7 to join the Spartan program."

"Okay stick them Nobel Team."

"Great Idea. Cortana stick the new teams in with Nobel. Team 7 headed by Uzumaki Naruto will be Royal Team and Team 8 headed by Nara Shikamaru will be King Team. They will be Unit 8 Magesty"

"**Are you sure Doctor?"**

"Yes Cortana. Master Chief and the first batch are out fighting the covenat we need a second batch especially after what the Covenant did on Onyx."

"Who will lead this unit then?"

"Assign it to who ever you deem fit Cortana."

"After reading Uzumaki's file he almost seems like a blond copy of John. He will be the leader."

"Okay Mendez. Cortana, Uzumaki Naruto is commander of Magesty."

"**Yes Doctor." **

**Mean while two warhogs carried the Kohona recruits to the UNSC base. When they arrived at the base there was no barracks or training ground just a Pelican. They climbed into the ship and strapped in. Ino sat next to Naruto and started talking to him. When the ship lurched off the ground and shot up towards space she closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the ship. She was having a hard time until she felt a hand grasp hers. She opened her eyes to see Naruto holding her hand. As she saw this her mind veered away from the Pelican to instead the fact that Naruto was holding her hand. 'This isn't so bad after all.' She smiled at his as he returned it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Magesty's Beginning

The ship landed in a barren field covered in snow and the passengers got out. The team leader turned to his troopers. "Intel says that the rebels have been harassing the village up ahead, we are going to trap them and kill them. Johnson you and your spotter are to go up to that hill." As he said this a marker appeared on Johnston's and Jenkin's HUDs. The two nodded and ran to their operation post. When they arrive Jenkins set up his bipod for his sniper rifle while Johnston chambered a round in his M5AB assualt rifle. The two heard static over the radio as the rest of the team headed out into the village. What they heard next would start a interstellar war with an unidentified covenant of extraterrestials hell bent on destroying the human race.

"Alright Bravo lets get this over withagreed?"

"Aye sir!" The marines all chorused. There was a breif pause as static filled the air before the point man's sheking voice was heard.

"What the fuck was that thing?"

"Probably just a dog in a sweater keep it together Jenko."

"Aye sir." The group kept going. Then Jenko's voice sounded again this time frantic.

"SIR THAT IS NOT A DOG WHAT"S IN ITS…AHHH!" Then all hell broke loose the Comms came to life with the sound of screams as the marines fell. Johnson immediately radioed for reinforcements.

"This is Hunter Bravo 3. My team is gone except my sniper and myself. Request immediate reinforcemnts and an ONI comms before a fire fight suggests something unhuman."

"Roger Bravo 3 try to gather some intelligence and geet the helmet cam footage from you teammates' helmets."

"Sir is that a good idea?"

"Just do it over and out." Johnson cursed outloud. He turned to Jenkins.

"Jenkins get your Battle rifle we are going to move to gather some intel."

"Roger sir."

Naruto and teams 7 and 8 stood at their new home. They set their stuff down as an officer entered. Both Naruto and Shikamru called their teams to attention.

"Officer on deck!" Everyone snapped to attention and saluted as Chief Mendez waddled over to the two team leaders.

"At ease recruits. I understand that you have all had combat experience?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded with enthusiasm."

"Well you are going to get along fine here. Since you are all special forces we can skip the tactical part of your training until after the procedure. Follow me."

The two teams filed out double file with Naruto and Shikamaru leading. They approached a large facility and entered through sliding glass doors and then entered into a large medical bay guarded by two men in complete black armor. Mendez saw Naruto's gaze and dropped back next to the boy.

"Those are ODSTs. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. You will be trained in orbital drops as well as everything else to do with military."

"Aye sir I am looking forward to it." Mendez then stopped at the end of the aisle of beds and turned to the soldiers.

"Everyone climb into one bed and put on the mask. We will be pumping an agent to insure you do not wake up during this procedure. We are going to make you stronger than you ever could be." The 14 soldiers approached the bed and strapped on the mask. They immediately fell into a light coma. Unaware of the arms that came from the side of their beds and injected a chemical into their body through multiple injection sites. Mendez watched as the bones in their bodies immediately grew in size and length and winced as Kiba's leg broke apart. As quickly as it started it was over. In all only Kiba suffered any rel damge and his leg was an easy fix.

Halsey entered the medical room and walked over to Kiba. She dug in her bag until she found a bottle of Bone Growth Hormone and forced the bone to re-grow together. After than she went over to a panel on the wall and pressed a large green button. Next the Spartan recruits began to wake up. Mendez waited unti lthey were all up and standing. Everyone of them now reached the height of 6-9 and their bodies had grown bigger in size and length. Mendez the turned as the Spartans followed him into the supply room. Their 14 sets of armor awaited. All of them white. He turned to the group and smiled.

"Everyone put on a jumpsuit," He gestured to the table, "And then enter a suit of armor. The machine will put it on for you. After go to the machine at the end of this aisle and you can pick your paintjob on the armor. After your done return to your barracks."

After everyone was done they all marched to their new home and saw there were the armor machines at the foot of their beds. Mendez stood waiting and nodded to Naruto and Shikamru. "Uzumaki and Nara meet in my office in 5 minutes, everyone else head to the weapon depot and await your team leaders their." Both Naruto and Shikamaru turned to each other and tilted their heads in question. '_What?' _

Mendez sensed their question and then nodded. "You boys will lead your teams. Uzumaki you are leader of Royal Team and Nara you are leader of King. We are going to meet Carter leader of Nobel and then you three will gather your teams and you will all drill in the field versus Gulf Platoon." He turned and lead them to the officer's building where a Spartan stood in Blue armor with his helmet in the crook of his arm. Naruto and Shikamru stood likewise their Naruto's black and Shikamaru's steel armor in contrast to Carter. Naruto walked forward and smiled at Carter who returned it. He offered his hand and shook Carters. "Uzumaki Naruto, Fireteam Royal Leader."

"Carter Fireteam Nobel leader." He turned to Shikamaru who also shook his hand.

"Nara Shikamaru, Fireteam King leader."

Mendez was glad that Carter adjusted to his new platoon mates well. He smiled as he drew their attention.

"Carter, Uzumaki, and Nara you are Magesty Platoon. Your are as of this moment a stand alone unit. Your main purpose is to provide support to the ODSTs that are routing out terrorists on Harvest."

"Aye sir." The three chimed simultaneously.

"Now head over to the depot and gather your teams. Today you are facing Gulf platoon. They are Alpha Bravo and Charlie company. The objective is to seize the their base of operations without taking casualties. If one or more of Majesty platoon are KIA you will be withdrawn from the battle and it will be chalked as a defeat. Move out."

"King team, Nobel 1 actual what is the status of that air support?"

"Nobel we have a pelican enroute put your sniper on with Hunter team delta. Royal platoon is infiltrating the enemy base right now." (**A/**NSince Nobel only has 6 I have Ino and Sakura as a sniper team separate from the three platoons.)

Naruto crouched behind a boulder as bullets smashed all around him. He primed a power drain before he launched it into the bese. Suddenly the ball of energy drained all the Spartans' shields of Alpha team. Naruto then ran in with his Ar and sprayed them all. The rounds where designed to freeze the soldiers suit after their shields failed. All 6 of Alpha company dropped when Sasuke and Kiba flew past on jetpacks firing their rifles to draw attention of the sniper team. Nartuto then snuck up behind them and knifed them both. Both froze as Sasuke and Kiba landed. Their was firing in the distance as Charlie team fell into the ambush of Nobel. Jorge's machine gun was dominating the Charlie team as a pelican flew over and the six members of King team jumped out and slammed in the middle of Bravo team and locked up their armor. Three snipers shots were heard as Ino Jun and Sakura all nailed their targets. Three Bravo Spartans collapsed in their now frozen armor. The last three stood up and where swiftly taken down by King team. After this a Hornet flew over the field hovering over the Spartans as Mendez climbed down a ladder. He turned to his Spartan teams and activated the defreeze. When all of his Spartans were now standing he turned to Jun.

"Jun you are now part of Hunter Team Delta. Then another Spartan dropped behind him and Mendez motioned him forward. "Rosenda you take Jun's place."

**Okay so just so everyone knows **

**Nobel is:**

**Carter Nobel 1**

**Kat Nobel 2 **

**Rosenda Nobel 3 (She stands in for Emile on some missions but is now a permanent team member)**

**Emile Nobel 4**

**Jorge Nobel 5**

**Thom Nobel 6 (He was the original 6 from the reach commericals. He held the bomb before the grenade went off killing him) **

**Royal **

**Naruto Royal 1**

**Kiba Royal 2 **

**Hana Royal 3 **

**Tenten Royal 4**

**Neji Royal 5 **

**Sasuke Royal 6**

**King**

**Shikamaru King 1**

**Hinata King 2**

**Lee King 3**

**Yamato King 4**

**Shino King 5**

**Choiji King 6 **

**Hunter Delta**

**Ino HD1 (Archer)**

**Sakura HD2 (Sparrow)**

**Jun HD3 (Bull) **


	6. Chapter 6: The rescue

**Should have been doing this for them all. **

**I do not own Naruto or Halo. If I did I would buy the other and own both. But I don't. I hope you all enjoy the halo crossover. I have been playing four alot and it just came to me one day. Hopefully it is quite entertaining. It is fun to write just like Fox's flower was. Also for those who have been waiting for it I have started Fox's Legacy a continuation of Fox's Flower. **

**Mr. Apathy and I have a NaruIno community since Ino and Naruto are a fast growing pair. Anyone intrested in being either staff or a featured author PM either myself or Mr. Apathy. We do not have many T stories just one so any T rated stories are greatly apprciated. Please review this story and critice it. I am not easily offended so don't worry about hurting my feelings. And As Always Have a Nice READ!**

Magesty company walked back towards their barracks. Since they were now an official company they shared one large barrack building with each team having its own floor. When they arrived they started to take off their armor when the alarm in their building started to blare. Everyone quickly put their armor back on before double timing it to the briefing tent. Mendez stood their with 20 fully combat loaded marines.

"Magesty you are being sent to rescue a sniper team that has survived an unknown hostile attack. It is believed to be extraterrestial on a planet known as Harvest. Wheels up in 20." The Spartans nodded and ran to the armory where they all got their weapons and ammunition. They then ran to the airfield where they entered a large pelican before it soared out to a waiting starship. They entered into the ships hangars before it opened a portal to slipspace. The Spartans received a more in depth briefing and watched Jenko's helmet cam footage as a purple and gold small doglike creature jumped at him and shot him with a weird looking weapon. It fired what looked to be like a green orb that burned through Jenko's arm before a large lizard/human creature in Blue armor stabbed the team leader through his chest with a weird blue double tiped sword. When another marine opened fire a birdlike creature blocked it with an oval shield and the bullets bounced back and hit the marine. The last two threw a grenade which exploded and killed the birdlike creature and a shield flared around the big blue alien as the marines opened fire on it. It let out a scream showing that its two bottom jaw bones were not connected and it ran at the last marines. It stabbed the first and its sword died. Instead of picking up the first marines rifle however it charged at the marine and picked him up. It ripped him in half and let out another cry. Then a three round burst hit it and its shileds flared. Another marine crossed into the camera and opened fire with his weapon. The alien charged and the marine rolled drawing his side arm in the process and proceeded to unload the magazine into the alien. After the first three shots the alien's shield failed and the next 5 rounds smashed into its heads, chest, and groin area. The marine drew his knife ran over to the creature and stabbed it in the mouth several times before he picked up their weapons and the marine's tags and helmet cams. The camera was shaky as the marine ran into a thicket of trees and laid down in a mud pit with his sniper. He flipped Jenko's camera and spoke into it.

"Those things are hostile and I suspect that they have are responsible for the death toll around here. The large blue one seemed to be an officer and an elite. The small yellow one had a large group armed with light weaponry and appeared to be grunts and the birdlike creature seemed to be a middle combatant. The Elite seemed to have superior strength and seemed against picking up our weapons. I think that these aliens might be a threat in the future. I feel like they are not just a chance group but a military of some sorts. Please send troops to assist now! There is another group heading towards us now!"

The helmet feed ended. Mendez then stepped forward.

"Spartans I have decided that on this mission Carter will be incharge. Gulf Company will be on Onyx while the first batch of Spartans are on several ships patrolling the outer colonies. Spartans we believe that this is the first strike of an enemy juggernaut covenant bent on destroying the human race. There weapons appear to be plasma in origin. Your main goal is to capture one of each species alive so we may study them however this is a secondary objective. The primary is to get the sniper team out. This mission is top secret and the Pillar of Autumn (They are on it) will provide direct fire support and extraction. Report to hangar 4 and prepare to go to war. Good luck."

The Spartans stood up and walked to the hangar bay. They stood in the Pelican as it rocketed towards the surface. Naruto turned to face his platoon and looked over his team. 'How many of them am I going to lose?' Naruto thought to himself. His radio in his head came to life as Ino reported to Carter they were in position.

"Hunter Team Delta in position. Over"

"King in position over."

"Roger Hunter Delta and King you have the green light to begin your search. Royal team what is your position?"

"Entering the black zone in 1 minute sir after that we don't know it comms will work. We know the mission. Evac the colonists, we will die if we have to sir Royal 1 actual out."

Naruto sighed as his team approached the location of a black zone. The area had no connection to the outside world. AS they approached the pilots voice was heard over the roar of the engine.

"Sir you may want to look at this." Naruto entered the cockpit to see a large purple dome with a large ship above it. In the middle of the ship was a large blue light shining down. Naruto felt the fear in his stomach before he crushed it. He flicked the helmet cam on as he focused on the dome.

AS they approached it the ship above them they hangar door opened and two vehicles flew out of it. They screamed like a banshee as they approached and Naruto codenamed them banshees. As the banshees came closer Naruto ran to the back of the pelican and opened the hatch. He pulled the rocket launcher from Kiba's hands and aimed at the first. He fired the two rockets at the flying vehicle and smiled in satisfaction as it exploded into a purple fire filled cloud. He handed it back to Kiba and opened fire with his rifle. The ship started to smoke and then it caught fire and crashed into the ground. The Pelican then touched down and Royal Team piled out.

Kiba reloaded his rocket launcher and put it onto the magnetic spine of his suit as he cocked his shotgun. Tenten had a DMR and supported Sasuke who had a large machine gun. Naruto was behind her with an assualt rifle and Kiba behind him. Bringing up the back was Hana and Neji. Neji had a battle rifle while Hana also had a grenade launcher and a Submachine gun. They all carried the standard sidearm of the UNSC. As the group pressed further into the dome they were attacked by a elite with red armor. HE charged at Naruto and pushed him over. As it tried to stab Naruto's chest it was greeted with a double boot to the face and 5 different sprays of bullets. Its shields flared weakly and then they died and blue blood flew all over the area and Naruto's suit and his helmet visor. He stood up and picked up the alien's sword and put it on his back. They continued on further into the dome.

Shikamaru looked over to the hill where he saw a muzzle flash as the trio of grunts attacked his team under the guidance of an elite. His team quickly dispatched the grunts as a sniper shot nailed the elite through its head. His shield was ineffective against the large sniper bullet. Shikamaru made sure he stored that in his head to share with Magesty back on the Pillar. He marked the hill on the Team's HUD as Ino, Jun and Sakura flew over head in a falcon.

Sakura and Ino landed on a hilltop. As soon as the skids of the bird touched down, two staff sergeants exited a thicket of trees and climbed in the bird. As the Falcon lurched back up as its dual propellers flared to life they caught Nobel's transmission.

"Team King go back up Royal. They are in some deep shit. Nobel is in route, Hunter Delta get those marines back to base now!" The Falcon pilot took the helicopter and flew towards the LZ. The falcon touched down just as a Pelican landed. The Falcon's pilot and co-pilot as well as the two marines ran into the Pelican. Ino, Sakura and Jun attacked the chain onto the Falcon and then climbed into the Pelican. They took off just as several civilians entered the field. They screamed at the Pelican to stop as another entered the scene. The civilians climbed into the second Pelican as two Longsword fighters entered the atmosphere. On their tail were two banshees. Ino looked at them and noticed that they sounded like a screaming banshee and sent the footage out with the attached codename. The two longswords crossed in the air and then crossed again until they caught the two banshees in the middle and easily destroyed the two purple fighters. The longswords then escorted the two Pelicans back in. As the entered into the ship, the Ship's AI called them to the bridge. They approached the bridge and greeted a newly commissioned admiral.

"Spartans I am Admiral Chester Nimatz Franklin. I have called you here because you are my only Spartans on this ship and I need your assisstance with dealing with a black zone. We sent Royal team into the hole and all that we have received is a few scattered messages. The latest being they have discovered a large ship inside the planets atmosphere. Last we heard Uzumaki was going to lead the team to infiltrate it and try to capture it. Nobel is entering the zone to investigate what Uzumaki called an excavation pit and King is in root to deal with intel Uzumaki recovered on what the aliens call a great journey. We believe this alien race to be a holy covenant dedicated to following the great journey. You job is simple. Go and destroy the jammers."

"Aye sir." The three chimed in unison. Ino looked over at Jun and nodded. They ran to the armory and grabbed new weapons and ammo.

"Jun I want you to keep your sniper rifle but bring a shotgun as a secondary. Sakura I want you to get a DMR and a Shotgun."

"What about you ma'am?"

"I will be using a favorite of the Spartans. She grabbed a M5AB and slung it on her back and grabbed two SMGs as they reentered the Pelican ad it rocketed towards the planet side. Ino looked out the Cockpit windsheild and saw thousands of Drop Pods fly towards the surface. 'I hope the ODST are as tough as they saw they are we will need soldiers lie them through this entire world.'


	7. Chapter 7: Change of Intrest

Naruto was on point as a lone jackal was spotted. It raised its weapon and fired. Naruto called out to evade and he rolled just as the light beam stuck into his suit. His shield bar vanished in his visor as he raised his rifle and fired a burst off at the jackal. It fell forward and slammed into the ground. Kiba called over the comms that an enemy aircraft was approaching and the distinct sound of two rockets being fired filled the team's comm for a second. It feel back into silence as the team waited anxiously as the two missles streaked towards the enemy aircraft codename banshee. The two rockets smashed into the purple aircraft and it exploded into a large purple fire cloud. Everyone except Naruto began to cheer. This ended however when a large machinegun(LMG) began firing. The team quickly checked to see if there was suppose to be any other military personnel in here and found out there was a recon ODST that was MIA after a recon of the dome. The team ran up the ridge and received a visual of the team. Naruto quickly raised his rifle and fired a short burst into the shield bearer as Kiba and Sasuke followed by Tenten Hana and Neji and they all opened fire.

Shikamaru looked over as his team entered the dome. As soon as they entered their helmet comms began to search for a new signal. Immediately their helmets filled with sounds of battle.

"_Kiba get fire on that position! KIBA DO IT NOW!"_

"_AYE SIR!" _

"_NARUTO! SHIT MEDIC LEAD IS DOWN!" _

_Shikamaru got a fix on the position of the team by tracking their signal and King team joined by Nobel double timed it to the location. As they arrived they were greeted by a gore covered field. All over bodies shredded by bullets and shrapnel. Kiba was loading Naruto into a warthog as three marines prepared to evac him. Sasuke was issuing orders while Hana and Tenten were firing at the enemy. Shikamaru turned to Lee._

"_LEE GET SURPESSING FIRE ON THEM NOW!" _

_Carter issused the same order to Jorge as Emile and Thom ran in to help hold the line. Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Choiji and Yomato all ran in firing their assualt rifles. As the Spartans engaged the enemy the marines sped away in the warthog as their third member tried to stabalize Naruto and save his arm. Then Naruto's gloved hand made the O.K. sign as he sat up and pushed the medic back. He jumped off the back of the hog and ran back. During the fighting he lost his rifle and pistol leaving him with only a combat knife. Naruto sprinted as he heard a whistling noise. He felt an impact behind him as more and more occurred all around him. The last one landed directly on him and he fell unconscious in his suit. _

_Ino Jun and Sakura all nodded to each other. "Pilot? Where are the jetpacks?"_

"_In the seat cubbies why?"_

"_You wont survive the dome so we have to go in on our own hover just above the dome!" The pilot nodded and banked up to fly over rather than through the dome. When she reached the Appex she turned to the Spartans and nodded offering a thumbs up._

_The snipers all ran to the back of the pelican before jumping out. As the fell through the barrier and rocketed towards earth they each went to activate their jetpacks only to find them not working. As Ino, Sakura, and Jun approached at high sped their packs started to operate and slow theur descent. Finally the packs kicked on all the way and they controlled their descent. As the saw a Spartan in orange and black armor with a large plasma burn showing red burned flesh through his armor a ODST drop pod landed on him hiding him from view except a black glove extending from underneath the pod. As they drew closer the pod's occupants immediately stumbled out and tried to push over the pod. The three Spartans went to help him and they knocked it aside to show a cracked visor and blood running through the broken seal on the man's helmet. _

_Naruto felt the pod shift above him as it knocked aside. Through his good eye he could see two pink armored snipers and a third in green armor with a sand rag around his neck. He tried to stand up but couldn't at first looking down he realized his legs were still pinned underneath the pod. The three other Spartans followed his gazer and say his legs. They pushd the pod off and he was instantly on his feet. Naruto looked at the one Spartans two SMGs and she handed him one. HE then keyed up his helmet comm and saw the tags. _

"_HEy Ino, Sakura, and Jun I'd stay and chat but I think Sasuke might want his CO back about now. See ya later." Without another word he ran off towards the target indicator. He switched back to his teams channel and sighed as he heard them._

"_Royal 4 to royal 6 we are at position awaiting orders."_

"_Royal 4 at my signal blow up the pylon. It is what is causing radio interference with our comms." _

_Naruto listened to this and nodded. He decided he would let Sasuke finishs this operation since he was currently in position. _

"_NOW!" Sasuke screamed ito his mike. A few seconds later there was a massive explosion. The dome immediately failed and the Spartan's helmet comms sprang to life as thousands of ODST signatures filled the air. _

_Naruto blocked out the traffic as he radioed to Magesty Company._

"_Royal Actual to all Royal Team. I will meet you at Extraction point beta. Alpha is currently filled with ODST with itchy trigger fingers. Out" Naruto then made thwe trek to Beta. As he arrived he found Nobel King Royal and Hunter Delta teams all awaiting his arrival with 7 Falcons awaiting to fly. _

_When Ino saw Naruto she felt something inside. Every since she started working with Jun she felt a growing desire to be with the mysterious sniper. And now when she saw Naruto that flame from before they became Spartans was gone. Little did she know that naruto to felt the absence of the flame. _

_Naruto didn't know who he wanted but he knew it wasn't Ino. As he boarded the Falcon with Ino he saw she requested a private chat with him. He accepted and began to saw what he thought they should do._

"_Ino I don't feel the same way I did before. I think we should break up."_

_As he finished saying this her reaction was a surprise to him. _

"_Naruto I feel the same way. I also think we should break up and see other people." Then they agreed to stay friends and that was it. _

_As the Falcons all approached the Pelican Airfield Hunter Delta stepped onto Nobel's bird while King stepped onto Royal's bird and the two pelicans rocketed towards the Pillar of Autumn. When The Spartan teams entered the transportation bay they caught sight of a new Spartan team. These Spartans all wore painted armor except one. One wore purple armor with the word Snake Branded on the visor. Naruto walked over with Carter and Shikamaru and stood there arms crossed eyeing up the new team. The new team leader came over and looked at the three leaders standing there. _

"_Hey I am Kisame, Who are you?"_

"_Nobel 1, Carter."_

"_King 1 Shikamaru."_

"_Royal 1 Naruto." At this the purple Spartan looked over and walked towards the group._

_She removed her helmet and revealed her purple hair and Naruto recognized her instantly. _

"_Matsuri Anko, Gulf 2, I am a big fan of your work Uzumaki-san." Naruto removed his helmet as well revealing his numerous scares from training as well as the large cut down his face. _

"_Anko, you were my equal back in the old days so treat me as such that is an order."_

"_As you wish Naruto. Did you here all of Kohona's special forces are now enrolled in the Spartan program and all of our military in now in the UNSC?"_

"_No I have been planet side for the last few hours. And before that I was in the tube."_

"_Ok well we should catch up sometime sir. Meet me in the Dining hall tonight if you wish." She saluted then turned and walked away. Both Carter and Shikamaru turned to their blond friend and both removed their helmets as well. _

"_So Naruto now that you and Ino aren't a thing gonna go for her?"_

"_How do you guys now me and Ino are broken up?"_

_Carter smirked at his blond friend's ignorance. "Naruto, Kat has a thing for minding other people's business." _

"_Damn her, but yes I probably will try to date Anko-chan now that I am available. A few minutes later Tsunade and Jiraiyia arrived and showed off their commander uniforms to Naruto. And once Tsunade saw the plasma damage done to naruto she freaked out and ordered him to have it checked out. When he arrived at the sick bay he saw the three marines his team rescued and then noticed the one had a large smile on his face. _

_He went over to the soldier and inquired him about his mood._

"_Well sir I get to go home now! I haven't been back to Earth since I was 12 when I ran away to Harvest and served in the milita under staff sargeant Avery!" _

_Naruto patted the soldier on the shoulder. _

"_You deserve it, you all deserve it you showed them alien freaks hell today." _

_Naruto turned to the medical officer and got his plasma burn bandaged and they took his armor from him telling him he would have to get new armor from the supply. He quickly replaced his armor and got a simple Black and Black paintjob and went to meet Anko. _

_Anko sat in the mess hall on ship and watched for her long time friend. When Naruto walked through the door she smiled as he looked over and saw her. He then made his way over and Anko saw that he was indeed the Royal team leader. He sat down across from her and smiled. _

"_Hello Anko-chan, how are you?"_

"_Very good sir." His look was that of annoyance. She smiled before she spoke again. "Calm down Naruto-kun it was a joke. Anyway how was taking out the pylons?"_

_His mouth opened then closed several times before she put her hand on his chin and held it closed. "My team found a dome as well and we were ordered to ereadicate it before we lost all comms signal. I know that Royal was ordered to destroy a dome as well." _

_Naruto calmed down then offered her his hand. "Lets not talk about this out here ok? We will head to my office." She nodded before taking his hand._


	8. Chapter 8: Lone Wolf

They walked to Naruto's office. It was a simple room on the bridge level where all the Spartan team leaders had one. His was covered in weapons. He had a set of Elite Armor with a Energy Sword. He had a picture of the old days when he lead the team before the Spartan program. He offered Anko his chair and then leaned again the wall. He looked down at the plasma burn visible on his arms. Anko followed his gaze and saw them. She was startled when he started to recount the action report.

"We inserted into the dome and I took point. I lead the team to about 2 klicks from the objective and then we heard fire over the comms. '_SHIT MORE ALIENS!' _So I lead the team and we encountered this group of marines in a fire fight. I fired a burst at the sharpshooter across the ravine. The team moved in and we managed to secure a foothold. I remember yelling at Kiba to get fire on a fortified position then I felt what was like a giant punch in my chest and arms. Next thing I know I am in a warthog speeding towards an evac. I got up jumped out and ran back to get to the unit. Then a droppod dropped on me and I blacked out. Ino, Sakura and Jun all rolled the pod off of me and then I ran back just as they finished blowing the pylon. Then I joined them at the evac and got here."

"Naruto I didn't realize that you got injuried. How did Commander Tsunade take it? "

"I got the take no risk talk anyway how about your mission?"

"Well ours was a simple in blow it up and out. Kakashi took a stab with a energy sword. Then we got evaced and were placed on the Autumn to replace your recon team."

"I see." He then opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a cigarette. He put it in his mouth and lit it. Anko stared wide eyed, Spartans weren't suppose to smoke. He smiled at her before smiling. "What do you want one?"

"Spartans can't smoke!"

"What are they going to do remove me from command?" Then Mendez entered and looked at his favorite of the Kohona Spartans.

"Uzumaki, Mitarashi what are you two doing here?"

"Oh Chief I was showing Anko my office. She and I used to be close back home. She helped me manage high school until I was old enough to quit and join the army."

"Okay well Uzumaki don't let Hasley catch you smoking ok cause I would never hear the end of it."

"Aye sir!" Mendez then exited before he placed a note on the door.

_Uzumaki is currently unavailable, see Mendez with problems and concerns for the time being_

Ino walked with Jun, Sakura and Lee. They were heading to Naruto's office to see if they could get him to sign off on an order for the new lighter S2 sniper rifles. When they arrived however they saw a note and heard giggling coming from his office. Ino raised her hand to knock when she heard it.

"Naruto, remember in high school when I snuck you out and we went drinking?"

"Yes I did and we ran into Ino and she decided to badger me about school and how I was wortless? I can't believe I dated her!" Ino turned and stormed away leaving Jun at the door as Lee laughed and walked towards the Royal team barracks as Sakura went to find Ino.

Naruto smiled as Anko hugged him close. He nuzzled into her hair and lifted her chin and kissed her. She tensed before relaxing into it. She broke apart for a brief moment and went to unzip her jumpsuit as the alarm bell began to ring. Naruto was up and already getting his armor put on in his machine. Since he was the officer he had a set in his office. He turned to Anko and she nodded and selected her armor from the Database. She stepped into the device and it swirled to life depositing armor on her jumpsuit. She looked over Naruto's new Black armor. She definitely liked the lack of orange. Before she could say anything Naruto took off running down the hallway to the armory meeting Royal. He entered the bulkhead and quickly grabbed a side arm, combat blade, and a Battle rifle. He looked over the squad armaments and quickly switched Lee's old machine gun with a newer sleeker SAW. Then he nodded and joined King, Nobel and Hunter Delta. The company marched towards the briefing room where they met Gulf. Mendez stood at the top pedestal with the ship captain. He waited for the Spartans to sit down then he began his brief.

"Spartans in the dome an ODST unit deactivated we have found what seems to be an excavation zone. Recon team will be Gulf with Nobel and Royal going in the hole. Hunter Delta you will be taking the security route while King backs you up. Wheels up in 20 Team leaders and seconds please step forward."

Naruto, Carter, Kakashi, and Ino stepped forward. Sasuke, Kat, Anko, and Jun all followed their officers and they all followed Mendez into the back room.

Mendez turned to the Spartans and stood at attention. "Today has been a very difficult day for everyone. But you all had it the worst and you all are going right back into hell. I promise you all time back home after this operation. Now go and complete the mission. God speed."

The team leaders ran and piled into their birds and strapped in. The 5 pelicans took off turned and shot out of the hangar. The 5 pelicans flew in a V formation with Nobel leading with Royal to the left and King to the right and Hunter on the far left and gulf on the far right. The formation landed and Nobel and Royal then ran and rappelled down into the hole. Gulf went down with them as well. Carter being the longest Spartan took over command and broke everyone into teams.

"Royal go left. Gulf go middle Nobel we will take right. Everyone remember to report in every 15 minutes. If you don't we will search for you." Everyone nodded and the teams went down their paths.

Back up top Hunter Delta and King sat on the hill over looking the excavation site. Ino sat with her sniper rifle as Shikamaru sat next to her.

"Shika do you think Naruto hates all of us after what happened? Because I over heard him saying how he's happy he stopped himself from almost dating me."

"Ino, you and Sakura treated him like shit I am honestly surprised he even acknowledges you guys." Their conversation ended as a U shaped ship hovered then sank down into the hole.

"King 1 to Royal Nobel and Gulf 1 you have a dropship inbound on your position prepare for a battle. We are going to stay and watch for anymore ships coming."

"Roger Nobel 1 out."

Naruto heard the contact report and sent the team forward. He went back and met Anko and Jorge at the beginning of the tunnels. He looked at the two and nodded. HE walked over to Jorge and patted his back and then he hugged Anko. He sent a Private Message to Ino.

_Ino I am sorry things didn't work out and I know you heard me when I was in the office and I am sorry. Make sure they bury me next to my dad okay?_

_Ino saw she received a private message and opened it. She read it and felt a single tear drop as she realized she might never see Naruto again. She forced the emotions down and got back to watching for ships._

_Naruto heard the ship before it came into view. He cocked his battle rifle and raised it to his shoulder. When its doors opened 12 elites jumped out followed by another 12 from three drop pods attached to the ship. Naruto then heard Ino report 3 more of the U shaped ships inbound. Naruto turned to his teammates. And sighed. He radioed to Nobel, Royal, King, Hunter Delta and Gulf that he would hold them off and that they need to evac the site now. When they tried to argue he clicked off his comms. He threw Anko into the tunnel followed by Jorge before caving it in. He then did it to the other two tunnels befor ehe opened up an operation wide channel. _

"_It has been my honor to serve as Team leader of Royal and now Royal is under command of Kiba. Carter, Kiba, and Kakashi lead your teams out and survive. When you get to Kohona make sure to have a round for then removed his helmet. _

"_If I am going to die I want to see my death with my own two eyes. Come on you fucking freaks lets go. He raised his battle rifle and unleashed a burst oin the first's head and then a second and third and fourth and fifth then his rifle jammed. He pulled out his pistol and knife and charged at the elites. He unloaded his magazine in the pistol before he chucked it at another elite breaking his windpipe. '7 down 89 to go.' _

_Anko heard the five bursts then the pistol shots. She and the other three teams ran back to the tunnel entrance to see it blocked. When Kakashi and Gulf arrived they pulled out their rocket launcher and fired. The rocket blew the debris out just as Naruto finished a hand to hand comabt match with the elite and grabbed its sword. Kakashi looked at the dozen bodies as the second wave landed. He turned to his SAWman who nodded. He opened fire and took out 6 elites then the rest of the team to open up. The other quickly fell. The other two teams also joined the fray as two blue armored monsters with surgically attached weapons dropped. Naruto picked up his battle rifle and slammed a fresh clip in and cocked it fixing the jam. He charged at the monsters and jumped over them. He opened fire on their backs right into the orange flesh and smiled in satisfaction as one fell as a rocket streaked towards the second effectively destroying it. _

_Anko after the aliens were gone ran up and punched Naruto's unhelmeted face and then hugged him. She pulled off her helmet and kissed him quickly causing a lot of teasing to come. She didn't care at the time and then a falcon dropped down with half of king then another with the other half then a third with Hunter Delta. They all hugged Naruto and punched him as well. They all together then saighed and gave him a group hug. _

"_NARUTO NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Came the angry voice of one Chief Petty Officer Mendez. Naruto just grinned as he put back on his helmet. _

"_No promises sir."_


	9. Chapter 9: Planet Glass

Nobel and Royal flanked the recon team as they arrived at the center of the mining routes. In the middle there was a large Silver and Red Pyramid with a large orb at the tip. Naruto slung his rifle over his back and drew his pistol as he climbed the pyramid. He arrived at the summit and reached out towards the orb and as soon as his glove touched it his armor froze. His armor's systems began to go off the charts before they all shutdown leaving in the dark. His HUD then rebooted and he grabbed the artifact and jumod from the top of the pyramid just as King and Hunter delta radioed in.

"We are surrounded I repeat we are surrounded. Insertion team find a secondary exfil point!" As if to prove the point the radio wave was filled with the sounds of battle. Naruto frowned. He turned to the Recon and Nobel. He handed Carter the artifact then unsung his rifle and sprinted towards the ladder out. Royal was on his tail.

Anko watched as Naruto ran to the battle up top. Carter turned to Kakashi and it looked like the two had a dicussion and then Kakashi announced that Recon will be escorting the artifact while Nobel goes and assists the pinned down teams. Kakashi then handed the artifact to Asuma and unsung his Shotgun and flicked the light on as he lead the team out of the caverns.

Shikamaru cursed as he fired his last round from his AR. He drew his pistol and then threw a grenade. The explosive launched 4 elites into the air as 6 grunts screamed in pain from the scrapnel. Ino screamed as a needler round exploded in her chest. She fell over blood dripping from the wound. Jun reacted immediately and put biofoam on the wound before he picked up a discarded carbine. He racked up headshots as Yamato fired up his LMG as peppered the covenant. Hinata, Lee, Choiji and Shino all fired making a hole in the enemy advance. But they kept coming pushing the Spartans back as the were cornered against the cliff wall. They could see the evacavation pit and prayed the mission was completed. As they all fired their last round there was silence as several elites stepped forward carrying large bulky weapons resembling hammers. There was the distand sound of boots on stone then the distinct sound of M5AB assualt rifles being fired as the Covenant warriors turned their shilds flared then failed as several high velocity rounds smashed through their flesh spraying the other Spartans with blue blood. After a short but intense onesided fight andf a desperate stand by King and Hunter Delta the last of the aliens were dispatched. Naruto radioed for a evac then layed down against a tree before radioing to the recon team.

"Top is secured clear to use primary exfil over."

Kakashi stopped as the sound of gunfire was no longer heard. He helf up a closed fist signaling a halt. As if on que his radio sprang to life.

"_Top is secured clear to use primary exfil over." Kakashi double clicked his mike and then turned and started towards the primary exfil. Everyone was on high alert awaiting an assualt. When they reached the pit's opening and climbed the ladder the shit hit the fan. All of a sudden 3 pelicans landed and their pilots ordered everyone in. The Spartans piled in and the pelicans shot up out of atmosphere. All over the planet it was happening. As they rocketed out they were the last pelican to dock woth the Autumn and after their pelican was secured they bay doors closed as all the fleet mirrored the actions. As the slipspace drive was charging Covenant ships swarmed the fleet while 5 massive ships broke from the fleet and started to fire plasma onto the planet. The plasma melted everything and turned it to glass as the civilians and military personnel alike lost control as they watched their home and planet get destroyed. Naruto turned and walked away from everyone and sat in his office. He took off his armor and then sat in his chair. He stared at the wall as tears fell. 'Those bastards will pay.' He heard a knock on his door and Mendez entered. _

"_Uzumaki meeting in 10 minutes. There is nothing you could've done. They have superior space technology." He turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Mendez walked towards the briefing room and pulled out a flask. He took a swig then corked it and replaced it in his boot. 'I am getting to old for war. It is about time for me to retire.'_

_Anko sat in the briefing room with her team. She looked around the room for Naruto. He wasn't present. Then right before it was about to start he entered. He just walked to the back of the room and he sat down in the back. Mendez then started the briefing. _

"_We all witnessed first hand what happened and the brutality of the covenant. We have just received a decree from Commander of the Harvest Fleet Admiral Cole. Every UNSC ship will generate a random slipspace jump when in the vicinity of the convenant before returning to human worlds. Any ship in danger of capture will be wiped and the AI either taken of destroyed. This fleet is now priority tasked with evacuating and defending all of the outer colonies in our sector. We are currently heading to evac thwe last planet in out sector then heading back to reach. Magesty due to our change in mission you will be a fast reponse force. Recon 13 will now be accepted into Magestly as Lord. Hunter Delta you are being reassigned into the headhunters. This war is now a war for survival. We have a week before we arrive at the planet's orbit." Mendez then turned and walked into his office. _

_Naruto got up and walked out of the briefing room then walked back into his office and sat down. He pulled out polish and red paint. He polished up his armor and replaced his chest plate. He took out a rag and made a single red line down the center of his armor. He finished and replaced his armor then he sat back in his chair. _

_Anko stood in the barracks. She looked out the window and couldn't help the burned husk of a planet they saw before they made the jump. She heard someone walk behind her and then felt an embrace around her waist as she turned back as she felt lips on her lips. She felt him pull back as he held her close as he read her mind. _

"_I won't let that happen to any other planet even if I have to board their ships one by one and destroy them from the inside." She kissed him again and he kissed back. He broke smiling and looked into her eyes. _

"_Anko-chan I l…" Before he could say anything the rest of the company came in and saw the two Spartans standing there and they apologized. Naruto nodded before taking Anko's hand and walking out of the barracks. They headed to the officers club and they sat in the back of the club where they saw Carter with Kat. _

"_Hey Uzumaki!" Naruto walked over with Anko and introduced her to Kat. They hit it off as Carter and Naruto started talking about their homes. After a few hours Naruto stood up with Anko as Carter stood up with Kat. The two couples walked out into the armory and grabbed one of the new Ars with longer clips and less recoil. They grabbed a giant container of ammo and went to the range where they found Ino and Jun with one of the lightweight DMRs. _

"_Hey Ino, Jun how are you guys?" Carter tried to break the akwardness between Ino, jun, Anko, and Naruto._

"_Fine Carter how about you?" Ino replied. Both Naruto, Anko and Jun stayed silent. Naruto pulled out his cigarette pack and put one in his mouth then he light a match off his teeth. He light the cigarette then loaded a mag in the AR and pulled the charging handle. He stepped up to the line and clicked the selector to full Auto. He fired the rifle and the 32 round magazine was emptied in under 15 seconds. _

_After a few hours off shooting Naruto and Anko left Carter and Kat with Ino and Jun. They headed back up to the barracks and Naruto gave Anko a kiss goodnight before he told her. _

"_Anko, I love you." She just stared into his eyes before responding. _

"_I love you to Naruto." NAruto smiled and kissed her one more time before he left to go see Mendez about getting a new AR. "Good night Anko-chan." He walked out and walked to Mendez's door and knocked._

"_Open."_

_Naruto opened the door and stood at attention. "Sir requesting a new Assualt rifle from the shipment."_

"_Granted. Naruto, I am promoting you to leader of all of the Spartans on this boat and Carter is your second in command. I am retiring." _

"_Thank you sir."_


	10. Chapter 10: The One Man Army

Naruto sat in the briefing room. It had been a week since it was announced to the Spartans that Naruto would be the company commander and a new Lieutenant took the place of royal 6 since everyone was moved up since Naruto was now his own team. Since his promotion he received an AI. What was unnerving was the AI made its personality like the Bijuu Kyuubi no Katsuna. HE hated the AI. It was a smart ass and annoying as the damn covvies.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was called to the Science Wing and upon arrival he was greeted by Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez. He saluted and greeted his superiors. "Evening Dr, Chief." _

"_At ease Uzumaki." _

"_Good Evening Naruto." Naruto lowered his arm as Halsey started to explain why he was here. _

"_Naruto, since you are now a company leader you are receiving an AI. He is just being uploading into your armor interface right now. His name is Kyuubi no Katsuna. He takes after the Japanese Bijuu 9 tailed fox."_

"_Is this a reference to my old unit ma'am?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well my old units seal was the Kyuubi no Katsuna. We all have the fox on our arms and our flag had a 9 tailed fox on it."_

"_Well there is no connection."_

"_Roger ma'am. Anything else?"_

"_No Kyuubi is uploaded so you are dismissed." Naruto saluted again then spun on his heel and exited the room. Suddenly his helmet feed opened up. _

"_So you're my new container eh? They run out of real soldiers?"_

"_Oh shut it I've killed more of those religious finatics then you welped pups." _

"_Doubtful. Heads up jarhead, Ships AI just messaged me."_

"_Well what did she say?"_

"_Who?"_

"_The ship AI?"_

"_Noneya business."_

"_Smart ass."_

_End Flashback_

"Hey Jarhead, operation is in an hour gather the team."

"Thanks Kyuubi."

Naruto walked out of his new Single chamber. He received the new bedchamber about 10x10 and all his. He had a double bed and a porthole. When he entered into the Company's barracks everyone snapped to attention. He returned the salute before calling at ease.

"Operation Thunderbird begins in an hour. We are going planet side and evacing the capital where the majority of the population is gathered at this time. After we will hit three smaller towns about three hours from the capital. Nobel will take the first city. Royal will take the second and King will take the third. Dutch will stay in the capital and evac any stagglers. Carter you will be in charge of this operation since I have my own mission to complete. Wheels up in twenty god speed to you all." He pivoted on his heel and walked out of the barrack and to the armory. Their mission might be in twenty but his was as soon as the first Covenant ship came in view. He just finished cleaning out a M5 and a pistol when he heard someone enter behind him. He stood up and holstered his pistol and attached his M5 to the back of his armor. He removed his helmet and turned to face Anko. She smiled weakly as he hugged her. She hugged him back. She had a feeling in her gut that this mission might be the end for him. She knew what he had to do even if he wouldn't tell her. She said nothing however and instead just enjoyed his body holding her's.

They just sat like this for minutes until he whispered in her ear.

"Anko I have to go now, I love you." She barelky had time to register what he said before he was walking out with a knife, shotgun, assualt rifle, and a pistol attached to his armor. She watched him through the hallway until he disappeared around a corner. She leaned against the wall and tried to force out the feeling of dread that gathered in her throat.

Naruto watched as the Autumn disappeared from his view until he turned back to the cockpit with the pilot. He and the pilot flew towards the Covenant frigate and shut off their engines. Naruto went back into the cargo bay of the converteted Longsword. After a tense hour the engines shut off about 3 miles from the covenant ship. The Longsword sat cloaked on the moon's surface. After several hours the engines started back up and the Long sword flew right towards the Covenant frigate before Naruto jumped out of the back and activated his jetpack. The Longsword then joined in a pattern of attacking fighters as they returned to the Autumn with Banshee's on their tail.

Naruto landed with a thud on the purple exterior of the Covenant frigate. He ran across the top before he came to a gravity well. He grabbed his assualt rifle and slung his shotgun on his back. He pulled back the charging handle on his assualt rifle then jumped through the gravity well. He fell and rolled as he impacted before he killed an elite in red armor with a short 3 round burst to the head. He then sprinted to behind a large crate before he scanned the room for hostiles. When he saw the area was clear.

"Kyuubi where do I plug you in?"

"That pedistal should work."

"Roger." He then approached the pedistal and felt a shock as Kyuubi went through his armor into the ships mainframe. The ship listed as its course was altered. All doors opened and all force fields were opened just as Naruto attached a tether to the pedistal. After several minutes the ship's door then closed again as Kyuubi's voice came over the ship's intercomm. "Ship cleared. Copying all intel. Shit Uzumaki get to the 4th floor we have a breech!"

Anko and the others Spartans watched as the Covenant Frigate turned towards the fleet. And all of its doors open throwing all of the Covenant crew into the unforgiving space. The scene then was erased as the 4 pelicans rocketed towards the planetside. All worries were forgotten as the Pelicans came under fire and crashed. Anko opened her eyes as Carter pulled the door open in the back. "HEY GET UP! WE HAVE TO COMPLETE THE MISSION! LETS GO!" The team all stood up on shaky legs and they climbed out of the pelican. They came under plasma fire immediately and the Spartans returned fire while sprinting to cover.

Naruto arrived at the fourth floor to find 3 drop ships attached to the force field. 12 elites poured through the openings and opened fire. Naruto threw a frag then dove behind cover. He pulled up the rifle and fired killing three of the 12 before he had to drop back done. A blue orb sailed over and landed at his feet. Naruto jumped over the crate and ran at them firing. He ran out of ammo on his rifle and switched to his shotgun killing another 5 before he ran out. He threw his shotgun and drew his pistol and fired. He took one more before he ran out. The last three elites cried out challenges as the ran drawing swords as they came. Naruto smirked in his helmet and drew his knife. He dodged a slash and stabbed the elite's arm earning him a cry and a kick in the chest sending his back 10 feet. He rolled over onto all four then stood up. He saw his rifle on the other side of the room behind the three elites and he ran. One elite charged and pulled out the knife. Naruto blocked the sword swipe with his forearm and pulled out the knife. He stabbed it into the elite's face. HE grabbed the sword and tried to activate it only to find that it was dead. He jumped over the other two and grabbed his rifle. He slammed a new clip into the reciever and oipened fire. He watched as the last two fell before he let out pent up breath and sat down. "Uzumaki, I have all the intel as well as my own designs for the coventant weaponry. There is a crate off all weapons and shields in the bay as well as one ship. I am going to activate the auto target then yank me."

"Roger."

"Okay yank me." Naruto yanked the AI out of the ship before running to the shuttle bay and loading the weapon crate into the phantom and Kyuubi told him how to fly the Phantom. Naruto piloted it into the Autumns bay as the frigate started to open fire with Plasma torpedoes on the Capital ship. The frigate paired with the MAC guns on the UNSC ships ripped through the covenant trio of ships.

Anko watched as the frigate exploded and felt the grief grow before she shut it down and got back to fighting. 'Naruto I love you too.' She felt a tear roll down her cheek before she focused back into the fight.


End file.
